What We Are
by Kaishiru
Summary: I can't remember you for some reason yet I feel like I know you. I want to know who you are to me...Sasuke. Vampires, AU, SasuNaru. Yaoi & Mpreg in later chaps.
1. First Sight, Pain & Bittersweet Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning:** Language, Yaoi, vampires, mature stuff happening in later chapters, violence, blood, and Mpreg in later chapters. If you do not like or approve of yaoi and/or Mpreg then click that lovely back button at the top of your browser. I do not want any trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Naruto's POV~<strong>_

When I was little, we played together a lot. He was a little older than me and knew that I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me. I expected it to bother him like it did the others. It never did in the least bit. He was the only one that was nice to me when he didn't have to be. Since I'm the Kyuubi, or so the other townspeople say, they hurt me frequently. The kids of those people sometimes throw rocks at me and that's on a 'good day' if the adults hadn't got to me first. After each assault, I had cuts and bruises all over my body, showing evidence of their hate for me. The only thing that kept me going everyday was him. Whenever I see him, whatever happened to me even if it happened five minutes prior, would disappear from my memories in an instant. The pain of my injuries seemed to go away too. Whatever pain I felt always went away whenever I'm around him. The only thing I felt was euphoria. I was truly happy…

Then one day, he had to go away. It broke my heart to know that I won't see him as much as I want to. I started to cry when he told me this. I could still remember how warm his hand felt on my cheek before he pulled me into a hug. It was firm yet gentle.

As I cried, he said, "Naruto, I promise to come back to you one day. Then we can be together forever."

He kissed my cheek softly and I suddenly started feeling faint. His face became blurry as I mumbled, "Forever…" I lost conscious soon after I said that.

When I came to, he was gone. I couldn't remember who he was. The pain of my injuries from today came back and tears streaked my face but not because of the injuries. It was because someone who is special to me should be here but he isn't. The pain in my chest hurt worse than the injuries themselves. The tears continued streaking my face as I cried silently, as I stared at the lake where he and I played close to. It really hurt that I couldn't remember him anymore. I felt like some part of me had died…

That day became nothing more than a dim memory. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember his face or his name. The only thing I _could_ remember was the promise he made to me. It stayed fresh in my mind as the years went by. It was the only thing that kept me going. The hope of seeing him once more…

_8 years later…_

It's Spring, the time for school to start again after a three month long break. I'm starting my first year at Konoha Private High School. It's totally coed except for the dorms. The upperclassmen, who had already graduated, showed us around and told us there are two separate buildings for both genders. Four stories for each building to be exact. The dorms are off campus but are right next to the school. I guess that's convenient if you happen to wake up late like I do sometimes, not frequently. I'm not bad with it unlike Kiba and Shikamaru.

I don't know why I have to stay in them when my house isn't that far from here. Grandma Tsunade, the headmistress told me I have no choice in the matter and said it's for my own safety. Even if she wasn't a vampire, Grandma still scared the hell out of me. So it wasn't surprising that after going back and forth on this, I reluctantly agreed to her demand.

The weather felt nice today. It was still chilly but I guess that's normal for early Spring. I had the sleeves of my school blazer rolled up because of the nice weather, exposing newly healed cuts and bruises. I walked through the gates onto school grounds and heard someone calling my name.

"Naruto! There you are!" I turned around and saw it was Sakura. She was about a good 30 ft. from me. A streak of white skin and pink hair, she came to a sudden graceful stop a few feet in front of me. I sighed warily thinking, _she really loves being a vampire. Ever since she was born_… Then I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura." I greeted her as she leaned in towards me, sniffing.

"You smell good as always." She commented.

"Don't you start. I'm not letting you drink from me, Sakura." I told her curtly, clasping my hands on both sides of my neck.

"I'm just complimenting you, Naruto. Jeez!"

"Well it's too damn weird. Even for a vampire."

Sakura giggled at my statement and I sighed. In truth, I'm already used to this because most of my friends are vampires. Well except for Kiba, my best friend, and Shikamaru who is human like I am. But he's not a Jinchuriki. Gaara was human…until last summer break. He is a vampire now. When he told me this, I was mildly surprised but there was more to this than I realized. He told me that he is no longer a Jinchuriki! As I kept thinking about that, Sakura kept calling my name as she tugged on my right arm lightly, pulling me out of my revere.

"Naruto! Hello, is anyone in there?"

I glanced at her and she was looking at my arms, not just the one she was tugging on. They had newly healed cuts and bruises all over from last night when I was ambushed by a couple of guys and was attacked. I defended myself but didn't get out of the fight unscathed.

"Oh Naruto…" she began as I shook her hand off my arm.

"Don't start. I already had to hear this from Grandma Tsunade." I said, knowing what she would also say. "_Please_, Sakura." I begged her.

"But they're getting worse, Naruto! You can't go off anywhere by yourself anymore! You just can't! The attacks are getting more frequent and you know it. Why can't you understand that?" I sighed as she ranted. _She's right_, I thought as I sighed. It has gotten more frequent especially since I'm getting older. Each year I'm alive, I pose a threat of destroying the entire town with the power of the Kyuubi I carry inside me. So everyone's solution is to kill me basically. Or make me feel so horrible by hurting me that I'll kill myself. Wouldn't they have a field day if that were to happen… Well too bad for them, I'm not giving them the satisfaction of breaking down.

"Fine. I'll talk to Neji or Gaara about my protection later since they're just as concerned as you." She sighed in relief when I said that.

"Thank you. I'm sure that with their protection, you'll be safe from the other vampires like the Akatsuki." Sakura noted as I tried to hide my irritation by smiling at her. Gaara had to say something to her. _Damn that redheaded vampire…_

As we talked, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba finally met up with us and we walked into school together. I feel bad for being the only human in our group other than Shikamaru because my vampire friends have to slow their movements in order for me to keep pace with them. They say they don't mind but it must be a pain to slow down for some human especially me. I can't count Kiba as a vampire since he isn't one. He is a werewolf and he doesn't mind slowing down for me since he's in his normal form right now.

We walked across the school yard which was somewhat crowded with seniors and juniors. Their eyes rounded on our small closely knit group. I flinched when I recognized some of the upperclassmen that stared at us. Their eyes turned cold as soon as they rested on my face. They're the ones who attacked me last night. I figured my friends sensed my anxiety rising so Gaara and Neji picked me up from under my arms and at blinding speed, carried me into school. Now we were inside of the school building thankfully. We were still being stared at but Neji and Gaara shielded me from view as we headed into the auditorium for our Freshmen Entrance Ceremony. When we walked inside, we were soon greeted by Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino and Hinata. I smiled when both Shikamaru and Choji greeted me then immediately asked me to sit next to them while Neji and Gaara sat on the other side of me. I like Shikamaru and Choji. They're my only human friends in our semi large circle of friends and they're fun to hang out with even though Choji leaves quite a dent in my wallet.

Ino greeted me then started talking to Sakura and when I decided to greet Hinata, Neji's cousin, she just stammered, turned a dark shade of crimson then passed out. It is the weirdest thing for a vampire to do ever. And I can't for the life of me, figure out why she does that whenever I come near her or even make eye contact with her. I sighed inwardly as I talked to Kiba, who is sitting in front of me, Choji and Shikamaru. I vaguely noticed the auditorium becoming more and more crowded with both humans and vampires. And several werewolves also, not including Kiba. I do wonder what the ratio of humans, vampires and werewolves is at this school much less the entire village. I didn't bother trying to figure it out. I'll probably find out during my 3 to 4 years of school here.

I figured it was time for the assembly to begin as soon as I spotted Grandma Tsunade walk onto stage followed by several teachers and Jiraiya. Everyone including me and my friends quieted down enough for her to talk. She walked up to the podium to speak into the microphone her eyes flickering to me for a second before she spoke.

"Hello and welcome to Konoha Private High School. My name is Tsunade and I'm your Headmistress. Since today is everyone's first day back, today will be a half day. That will give everyone enough time to adjust to their new living quarters in the dorms. Plus, your classes will begin shortly after you view your class and dorm room number. I'd advise all of you to take a look at that then head for your classes immediately afterwards. Another thing I'd like to mention is well the main rule I have specifically for the vampires in this school. Since it is your first year here, I will let you know that drinking live blood on campus is strictly forbidden. And as the law of this land states, you're prohibited from causing harm to humans for their blood as well."

All hell broke loose when she said that because every vampire in the entire auditorium started jeering and shouting complaints. However, my friends stayed quiet. Now I'm not sure if it was for my sake or the fact that they're more mature than these vampires. My friends drink both donated and animal blood to ensure not only my safety but every human's safety. It makes hanging out with me that much easier for them since the smell of my blood appeals to them too much already. I aware of how much pain I am causing them from just being near them. I feel really bad about it.

Irritation finally broke through for Grandma and she yelled, almost screeching, "Shut the hell up, you brats! If you don't like that, then I will expel each and every one of you! This is to ensure the safety of your human classmates and it's the law!"

Oh god… I think I just shit bricks and she wasn't even yelling at me. _The school year hasn't even officially started and she's already scaring the other students shitless._ I thought to myself, shuddering lightly. Grandma Tsunade's eye's flickered to mine for a second then she resumed talking. My mind eventually wandered idly from time to time. I only caught a few of the rules that were for everyone. Something about curfew being at 10:00 p.m. on weeknights and midnight for weekends. I really haven't been paying attention to this assembly at all. Even after Grandma started to announce the representative of our grade.

"And now I will announce the freshman representative, Sasuke Uchiha." She said as I was snapped out of my daydreaming by the squeals of every female in the area including Ino and Sakura who were the loudest._ Great, another hot guy for me to hear them talk about constantly…_ I sighed inwardly as Gaara took this time to tell me who he was and I almost didn't care at first…

"Sasuke is very popular." _Obvious_. "He is a pureblood vampire so the fact that every female and possibly male is in love with him yet fear him is expected. Even the older vampires respect him." _This is also obvious_… Then he said something that got my attention. "Uchiha went to school here in Konoha until he was 7 years old but transferred somewhere else for a reason everyone can't figure out."

"Oh." I wondered if Sasuke had something to do with that boy I was friends with. He had to transfer to some other school around the same time the boy had to leave me. _I'm probably just overthinking this._ I thought as I saw a raven haired boy around my age walking onto the stage. He was pale and slender and walked with perfect fluidness. Like a vampire. This must be Sasuke…

Then when my eyes rested on his face for the first time, my heart stopped. Sasuke was very beautiful, perfect. He was absolutely flawless. His face was especially breathtaking. Pale, with his spiky raven hair framing his perfect face. His eyes were a dark color – charcoal black and they went well with his pale skin and dark hair. Tsunade explained that Sasuke was the only person who scored high on his entrance exams but I didn't pay any attention to that. I did hear that he'll enforce any and all rules for our vampire classmates. Not that it mattered to me. All I could concentrate on was the fact that I kept feeling this pain in my chest. It was almost like when my friend had to leave me 8 years ago. But I tried to disregard it.

I think I almost died when I heard his _voice_.

"It is my main priority to maintain peace at this school, my fellow vampires. Not only is it my job to maintain it, it is yours as well. We'll be able to coexist with humans much better as well as bring forth a positive future for all of us." He said. Sasuke's voice was truly beautiful. It was low and attractive. Almost like velvet. His voice suited him so well. God, I could just listen to him talk forever. "I look forward to spending my next four years here with all of you. Thank you." He finished, before leaving the stage. Sasuke not only looked beautiful but he sounded beautiful too. Why did someone as glorious as him have to exist?

After Tsunade explained the rules for us humans, which weren't a lot, everyone cleared out of the auditorium. I stayed close to Neji and Gaara this time. It wasn't long until we'd seen large groups of people in front of these four charts with each grade on them. Each of them listed our name along with our classroom and dorm room number. As soon as me and my friend approached the board with our grade listed, the vampire boys eyed me scornfully and the girls, human and vampire, stared at me with such intensity that I could've been set on fire from it. What the hell? I know I'm a Jinchuriki but, God! I didn't deserve that!

I did the best I could to ignore them as I pressed forward to reach the board. My first priority was to check and see if my friends and I are in the same class or possibly in the same dorm room. I scanned each classroom number and was a little disappointed when my closest friend Shikamaru and my best friend Kiba were in a different class. Room 1-A. I was with the rest of my friends in 1-C along with—I gasped softly as I read his name in my head: Sasuke Uchiha.

I'm in the same class with this beautiful vampire. I didn't want to show everyone how happy I truly am about this so I suppressed a shout of euphoria by biting my lower lip. But a small giggle slipped out after I turned away from the board. My blue eyes met with several furious looking pairs of eyes from the female humans and vampires as I walked back to my friends.

"So," I began as I clasped my hands together. "I'm in the same class with you guys and Uchiha." I finished saying with a nervous laugh. My friends grimaced. "What is it?"

"Naruto, you didn't noticed that he's your roommate too?" asked Neji, eyeing me with concern. I shook my head, feeling surprised. _How did I not notice that? _I thought to myself.

"What is my dorm room number? I know you saw it, Neji." I demanded.

"408." He sighed as he and every one of my friends couldn't look at me directly.

"Neji, what? Why are you guys acting so weird right now?" I sounded irritated. Why were my friends being like this all of a sudden?

"Naruto, a human and a vampire being roommates is a disastrous combination. Especially if that human smells the way you do. It won't end well. It never does." Said Gaara.

"So?" I'm friends with you guys. And I'm sure it wouldn't make any difference if you or Neji were my roommate."

"It_ would_ make a difference because Uchiha isn't used to your scent, Naruto!" Neji shouted. Everyone around as stared in our direction then before I could blink, Neji and Gaara whisked me away from the area. Before I knew it, I was back in the now empty auditorium with them.

"Naruto, if you have any idea of what's good for you, you would go to Headmistress Tsunade and ask her to assign you another roommate." Gaara said as I sighed indifferently, rolling my eyes.

"Naruto!"

"Fine! I'll go see her after school!" I snapped at him and Neji. Truthfully, I didn't want to do it but Gaara and Neji weren't giving me any other choice in this. What was so wrong about me wanting to be near a vampire? Almost all of my friends are vampires so what makes Sasuke so different? It was really hypocritical of them to even suggest I say away from Sasuke. It wasn't only hypocritical, it hurt me too. The thought of being away from Sasuke made my chest ache. My eyes were getting watery as the pain in my chest grew. I don't even know him yet I wanted to be near him more than anything without any consequences. What is so wrong about wanting to be near him? The very thought of being away from Sasuke made me feel like life isn't worth living.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Gaara asked, surprised. I touched my cheek and surely enough there were tears. I wiped them away but they still kept pouring out of my blue eyes uncontrollably, streaking my cheeks continuously as a small sob escaped my lips. The pain in my chest was becoming almost unbearable.

"I don't know…" I answered him truthfully, my voice sounding weak. Why am I crying? Is it because of Sasuke? Have I fallen for him? I had wrapped my arms around my midsection, hugging it as if to suppress the pain in my chest that threatened to overwhelm my entire body. The pain was almost like what I felt 8 years ago.

"We're sorry. We just care for your safety."

"I know that. And I know both of you mean well but…" I sniffed then went on, "I feel like I can't do things for myself anymore. I know I'm human but I am also a Jinchuriki. I can defend myself pretty well." I said to them, my voice slightly stronger. This was partially the truth. I couldn't tell them how I really felt. Then they would really keep me away from Sasuke.

"We know but you are still human regardless of what you are." Neji noted.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that..." I retorted as he looked at his cellphone.

"Let's get to class. We can't be late on our first day here." I nodded as I followed my two vampire friends out of the auditorium. Soon after, we met up with our friends except for Kiba and Shikamaru who was in a different class than us. They went on ahead. I chatted happily with my friends on the way to our class while in the depths of my mind, I wanted to see Sasuke once more. I wanted to talk to the beautiful vampire who made my chest hurt whenever I see him. I _needed_ to talk to him because something inside me is telling me so.

Something about Sasuke pulls me in and I want to know why…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uwa~! This took damn near forever to type up and I am still displeased with it. Dx My writing is absolutely for shit. I've been planning on writing this fanfiction for a while and I so apologize for making it so crappy. Especially after I've made such a huge deal out of it. It is my first multi chapter SasuNaru fanfiction after all and it includes vampires.

I hope everyone liked the first chapter of **What We Are**. Chapter 2 is in production as I speak~ Please fave/comment because they make me happy and it will encourage me to make more chappies!


	2. Cold One

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim ownership of Naruto or it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing:** Mainly Sasuke and Naruto. (Maybe a little OroKabu later on.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: Cold One<strong>

**~Naruto's POV~**

Class 1-C. We arrived quicker than usual despite me being the only human in a group of vampires. My friends flitted through the open door with such grace and quickly grabbed a seat. Sakura and Ino were quicker because they wanted to sit next to, who I quickly assumed was Sasuke. My heart dropped a little at that thought. Even though it's a bit weird that it did. I peered into the classroom and noticed Ino and Sakura sitting two rows away from Sasuke, looking disappointed. Guess the seats are assigned. I sighed inwardly in relief as I walked into the classroom. My eyes scanned the classroom carefully and spotted Neji sitting behind Gaara who was next to the only empty seat next to_—gasp!_

_I'm sitting next to him. I'm sitting next to him. Next to Sasuke..._ My heart stopped beating then picked up pace again, quicker than before as I willed my legs to move. _Breathe, Naruto_. I beckoned myself to continue onward and tried to calm my fast heartbeat. I ignored all the unfriendly glances from my classmates, though they're mostly girls, as I kept my eyes on Sasuke. He was sitting by the window, staring through the glass to the outside with little interest. What goes through his mind, I wondered. I noticed my friends watching me with careful eyes surreptitiously as I walked down the aisle towards my seat. They were worried for my well-being.

When I reached the table and sat down beside him, Sasuke's body became rigid. He stared at me full in the face for the first time with the strangest expression. It wasn't so much strange but it was terrifying. His dark eyes bore into my face; it was hostile and furious. This wasn't anything like the stares I receive from the residents of Konoha or my classmates. I was very used to those stares by now. His stare… Sasuke's stare was much worse. It was filled with so much hate; it had cut straight through me like a knife. How is that possible for a glorious face to have so much hatred in it?

I looked away quickly, feeling horrified as I felt the blood drain from my face.

What is with him? He can't know about the Kyuubi. No, he knows about it. Everyone does but I have never received a stare like that. It was like he was saying, _I hate you so much, you monster! Why won't you fucking die already! _Really... Is being a Jinchuriki that bad? Is it that much of a taboo? Especially when it causes someone I barely even know to hate my very existence? A beautiful vampire like him; like Sasuke, hates me and I can only assume that my being a Jinchuriki is the cause of his behavior... As I thought to myself, I noticed at the corner of my eye Sasuke changed his position. He scooted far from me as much as the seat allowed and I also noticed he averted his face slightly like he smelled something bad. I felt a twinge of irritation. He hated the way I smelled? That's really ridiculous, practically stupid even.

It's strange because my friends tell me I smell good when they don't want to eat me... But Sasuke...

My eyes pricked in the strangest way. I didn't want to cry. Not here, not now. And definitely not in front of this beautiful boy, especially since he's the one who caused this in the first place. I took a deep, unsteady breath as out teacher finally walked into the classroom. He had dark blue hair with a black tint in it and it was short and spiky. Our new teacher was large, burly with tan skin. I didn't think he was a vampire until I really paid attention to how he walked.

_A tan skinned vampire_…Who knew? I giggled softly at the thought and the teacher glared at me for a split second then went on ahead and introduced himself after setting his briefcase on the desk. I bit my lip, trying to focus on him than the glorious, antagonistic vampire beside me.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as your Physics teacher. Since today is a half day, I'll do roll call then hand you your notebooks and textbooks for this class." He had said as his eyes scanned the classroom, reading our faces.

Asuma sensei called our names one-by-one and everyone replied by saying 'Here.' Typical, I know but it has to be done. When my name was called, I replied with the same four letter word. And I noticed at the corner of my eye that Sasuke glancing in my direction. His facial expression wasn't hostile but full of confusion and I think pain. Then my chest started to hurt… This confused me because I don't know him yet he…

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Asuma sensei had called out. Sasuke had snapped out of it and stared at the tan skinned vampire before he answered him in his attractive voice.

"Here." he responded, his dark eyes leaving my face. I felt like I could breathe now despite having to sit next to Sasuke. My hands were clenched into fists before I ended up forcing myself to relax while trying to calm my breathing. Eventually, I was able to do that but the fear was still there. That stare... Sasuke's stare... It frightened me to the core. So much that I knew if he could kill me with a single glance, he would have done so by now. A thought came into my head. He's in the same dorm room as me. Fuck. I'm so screwed. What am I going to do? I can't stay home. I will get chewed out by Grandma Tsunade... And the other people are after me so I have no choice but to stay here. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Grandma is right and I knew it too. I sighed inwardly as I tried my hardest to pay attention to Asuma sensei talk.

As I sat there in class, I kept noticing Sasuke shifting uncomfortably in his seat numerous times as if he was disturbed by my scent. This is getting annoying now. I wanted to know what his problem with me is but I couldn't ask because I don't want to make a mockery out of myself by asking someone I barely knew this question. This weird combination of his behavior continued until the end of class. The bell had rang and Sasuke was the first to get up and dart out of the room. I had to blink to register what I had just witnessed. I was barely able to catch Sasuke leave the classroom. He was so fast and so graceful! Guess that's one of the perks of being a vampire...

My attention was brought back to Asuma who had announced that he will hand us our books as we leave the room. I had some classes with most of my friends but since today is a half day, I figured I would be sitting through at least two classes with just Bushy Brow and Gaara. This was going to be entertaining two class periods because Gaara always stares daggers at Bushy Brow. I almost giggled at the thought. Maybe I can sit in between them to keep them from killing each other. Maybe I'm exaggerating that last part because I'm not sure if they hate each other or not but it's amusing to see them argue. Plus, Bushy Brow is a human so I don't think he can take on a vampire.

I quickly shoved the thought away as Gaara walked over to me from his seat, his bag already hanging on his shoulder. I also picked up my own bag then pulled the strap over my shoulder. We made our way to the front of the classroom to retrieve our books from Asuma sensei. Once we got our things, we left the classroom then started making our way towards our next class. After shoving my books into my bag, I had fished for my school schedule and looked at it. It said we had Chemistry next so we had to go there now.

Our walk to Chemistry was a quiet one since the rest of our friends weren't with us right now. Don't get me wrong. Gaara and I are great friends. I just got the feeling he might have felt awkward for making me cry earlier. Hell, I feel awkward for crying in front of him and Neji. I had never broken down like that in front of my friends like that before. Blame Sasuke for that. My face grew somber at the thought of him entirely.

I started wondering what our next teacher would be like as soon as Gaara and I had walked into the classroom. I thought we were in Chemistry but I guess not. Seriously, I half expected there to be beakers on each of the tables along with some microscopes and Bunsen burners. But I don't see any of the things I had assumed would be there. What the hell. The good thing is that at least there were books and notebooks at each table so that saved our teacher the trouble of handing them out to us.

Gaara laughed at my facial expression when he had figured out what I was thinking before we took our seats in the middle of the classroom. Of course, I wanted to sit in the back but my newly vampire friend saw through my act. He knew I wanted to sit in the back of the class so I could sleep. Damn him. I sighed as I sat my bag down on the floor next to my feet. Then I noticed the teacher walking in.

A smile graced my features as I took in the familiar face, the brown eyes and tan skin, the scar going across his face from cheek to cheek. Iruka sensei. He's been there for me more than anyone has. I love him like he was my father. Iruka sensei means everything to me. He was my teacher all through elementary and junior high. Now he's here in Konoha High School and he's the teacher of my class. There were no words that could describe how happy I am to see him. My smile grew even wider when his dark brown eyes locked onto me. He then smiled and gave me a curt nod before striding over to his desk. I have some motivation to stay up during class but I still think Chemistry is going to be boring.

"Good morning to all of you. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your Chemistry teacher for this semester. Well, I do recognize some familiar faces of my former students from Elementary and Junior high and I'm happy to see that all of you have grown up and passed your classes. I do see some students I haven't met before so let's change that now shall we?" I heard him say as I ended up grinning. Iruka sensei is as enthusiastic as ever. _He is such an amazing teacher..._ I thought as he started doing the attendance. He called our names one-by-one and we quickly responded. I did the same when he called my name also. Iruka sensei liked that. It meant that our semester together will go by swimmingly even though I know that he won't treat me differently from other students during school hours.

Iruka sensei started teaching the class after he had announced he wasn't giving out homework for today. Thank God... I was happy to hear that since this day is turning out to be an exhausting feat. Gaara seemed to notice how tired I was looking and patted my shoulder out of sympathy. He quickly assumed that I was thinking about Sasuke again. I can't really blame him because I had cried in front of him earlier today and we were talking about Sasuke too so I know that is why he assumes that.

It's true. I am thinking about Sasuke again. The way he acted and then there's the possibility of him being the boy I was friends with messed with my mind to the point I was confused. I was actually starting to get a small headache. Though I think that might be a stretch right there. The boy I was friends with didn't look at me with that much hatred. I know he wouldn't because he was nice to me and he cared about me more than anyone else has ever cared. I loved him more than Iruka sensei if you can believe it and I really want to see him again someday...

Class has barely started and Gaara had to keep my mind from wondering by nudging me every now and then so I could take notes on today's lesson. I sighed, thinking that I might as well try to pay attention. It could help me keep my mind off of him... I rather not have everyone here thinking that I'm a total idiot for flunking my first semester of high school. They hate me enough as it is. So I don't plan on giving them another reason to insult me. At least I have my friends with me. If I didn't, I think I'd be dead now. I'm not even kidding when I say this.

Class dragged on as Iruka sensei started writing stuff on the board. I quickly opened my notebook so I could take notes despite my handwriting being on the crappy side. To Gaara's surprise, I was taking notes rather diligently. It was almost amusing to watch him try to hide the surprised expression on his face. I had to bite back a laugh then and I think he glared at me since he knew I found his expression rather comical. He probably figured out that I'm only taking the notes in the first place because I want to keep my mind off of that boy and Sasuke. I'm getting depressed just from thinking about them together. But it's not like I can help that.

Iruka sensei kept writing stuff on the board for us to copy down and had mentioned at some point that we were going to have a small quiz on Friday. There were scattered groans and complaints all around the classroom. I had to resist doing the same since I don't like studying at all. It bores me but if I didn't, everyone will be on my ass about it. Especially Neji since he's one of the few out of our group who gets straight A's. So he's really strict with me despite how good of friends we are. Well, I guess I have to thank him for helping on keeping me on track with my school work so far. Too bad he's not in this class with me or I would have asked him to help me study for this test. Oh well... At least I have Gaara to ask. His grades are close to being as good as Neji's so that's a win. I smiled lightly at the thought.

Class was over about 30 minutes later and I had just finished getting the last bits of notes while Gaara stuffed his things in his bag. I heard Iruka sensei mention once more that we have a test on Friday. He's trying to make sure we don't forget and study for it instead. I gathered up my books then left the classroom with Gaara. One more class and we can go to our dorms. That is after we have lunch first. God, I really want to go to sleep. If I had gym right now, I think I might collapse from exhaustion. But I'm also hungry.

After thinking about it as I walked to I think my English class. Ugh, that is my worst subject. Unfortunately, it's mandatory during all four years of high school. I really dislike the fact that my friends have to guard me every minute because of the imminent danger I'm in. I so would have skipped class if I could. Then I would never hear the end of it from my two favorite bodyguards... I pouted at the thought as I walked with Gaara who noticed my declining mood.

"Don't worry. We'll help you with your English homework if needed, Naruto. Oh, Neji just texted me saying that Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba are in our English class. You can ask one of them for help also." Gaara told me as I tried my hardest not to giggle. Shikamaru and Kiba studying? _It'll be a cold day in hell if that happens._ I thought to myself.

"You're not serious. Kiba is a horrible study partner. I nearly failed my math final because of him." I grumbled as Gaara chuckled.

"But you didn't. Thanks to Sakura helping you out at the last minute. She had to give you a crash course though." I nodded in agreement. Don't get me wrong. I like Kiba but he really is a horrible study partner. I've failed several tests back in school because of his advice. I still don't know how he passed. Part of me thought that either Shino or Shikamaru helped him out. They tend to hang around each other a lot so that's how they helped out Kiba, I think.

"Shikamaru didn't want to help me out because like me, he thinks studying is a drag..." I sighed as we reached our classroom.

"True but he still passes all of his classes."

I scoffed at that. "I don't know how he does. He's so lazy!"

"Who's lazy now?" I heard a voice from inside the classroom and I knew who it was. He walked out the classroom as I smiled wryly at him.

"Hey, Shikamaru." I said to him, stifling a giggle.

"You two weren't talking about me now, were you?"

"Maybe." I answered him and he glared at me which was even more comical.

"You're calling me lazy when you're the one who doesn't want to study for his tests."

"Shikamaru, it was three tests at the most because they're my worst subjects. And you shouldn't talk because you never want to study for them either..." I sighed as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever... I only studied because my mom threatened to take away my laptop if I didn't." He explained before he yawned. Of course he did it for his laptop. He's always surfing the internet... I couldn't help but giggle at that only because I knew how strict Shikamaru's mother is and I knew she would threaten to take away something of his eventually. Shikamaru glared at me again then sighed. "Anyway, we should go take our seats. I hear our English teacher is really strict with this..." I nodded as me and Gaara followed Shikamaru into the classroom and took our seats.

Gaara sat close to Shikamaru which was close to the front of the classroom and I sat beside Neji.

As for Kiba, he was three seats away from me which was a good thing because we would be cracking jokes throughout the entire class period. I know my friends would not want me to have any distractions. Something tells me that Neji must have asked Kiba to switch seats with him but I shrugged off the feeling.

As we sat in our seats waiting for our teacher to arrive, I started getting this weird feeling like I should look at the classroom entrance. I don't know what possessed me to look over at the entrance to the classroom but I wish I hadn't looked. The person I saw walking in was Sasuke. Shit. Why did he have to be in the same class as me? I couldn't even bear being in the same room as him, sitting beside him two class periods ago. How am I supposed to deal with his menacing glare now? I'm starting to wonder if my life is just destined to have all kinds of fuck ups.

My fists were clenched tightly and my knuckles were completely white as I watched him walk over to his desk. And to my horror, I realized it was behind me. I started shaking slightly and it started growing more violent as Sasuke drew even closer. For a second, his eyes caught mine and I couldn't breathe. There was that look again. That look of hatred and something else I couldn't figure out. I had to look away. I couldn't look at him right now. Not when he's staring at me like that. It's killing me on the inside.

Neji had a hard time trying to calm me down from my anxiety attack after Sasuke took his place behind me. Though he is trying his best in doing so because I was breathing rapidly by now. He already knows why I'm freaking out and he didn't dare say anything. However, he can't stand to see me like this and I know he is determined to keep me from passing out in class today. Having anxiety attacks are the worst... Well, it's no worse than constantly being ridiculed for being a Jinchuriki but it is pretty up there.

"Naruto, you have to calm down." he whispered to me as he rubbed my back.

"I'm trying but I can't." This is true since there is a beautifully menacing vampire sitting behind me and I can feel his eyes on the back of my head, burning holes into my skull.

"You should still try. It's not good for a human body to feel such stress." I heard another boy say to me, flinching at the sound of his voice. It almost sounded like Sasuke's. After a minute, I looked up and saw a chalky pale skinned boy with dark eyes and short jet black hair staring down at me with a small smile on his face. "And you're looking rather pale. You might want to eat something that will put some color in your cheeks and then go see the nurse. Here. You can eat this apple. It'll tide you over until lunch hour arrives." He added as he handed me a red apple I didn't see him pull out. I was too distracted by his face. This guy even looks a little bit like Sasuke. It's creepy as hell if you ask me.

I clumsily took the apple from him and mumbled a thank you to him before tentatively taking a bite out of it. I really like red apples. They're really sweet and juicy to eat. The next thing that slipped out of his mouth took me by surprise and it made me slightly uneasy also.

"You smell really nice for a human. Better than every other human I've come across. You smell good enough to eat too." He commented as I flinched away from him. This is not helping my anxiety right now. "Don't worry. I won't eat you. You seem like a good person so I want to help you out instead." I stared at him incredulously. A vampire that says I smell good enough to eat then turns around and says he _won't_ eat me. I find that disbelieving... This is coming from a person who has vampire friends who loves his scent and has to fight every day to not devour me.

"That's strange coming from a vampire, you know..." I mumbled as I took another bite out of the apple. He chuckled lightly at my response.

"True but I'd rather not kill any humans. Especially a cute one like you." I felt my face heat up from that comment as I continued eating the apple. That is such an embarrassing thing to say to another guy. And it wasn't like he was blatantly professing his feelings to me but it still felt like he was doing just that.

"Well, thanks...for not wanting to kill me. Um..." I started and realized immediately that I did not know his name.

"Sai. Just call me Sai. And I already know who you are, Naruto." he said as he smiled lightly and I looked away from him in embarrassment. His name is just Sai? He doesn't have a last name? That's really strange... Well, I really shouldn't talk since I'm a human Jinchuriki who has vampires as friends.

Wait, Sai just told me that he knows who I am... So I guess he knows what I am also. What's weird is that he doesn't hate me for it the same way my friends don't hate me for it. He doesn't hate me at all actually. What a huge relief.

"Okay, Sai..." I finished off the apple and Neji decided to dispose of the core for me and quickly returned to his seat. "Thanks for the apple and for calming me down...in a way." I smiled wryly at him and he smiled back at me in response.

"Don't mention it. Oh, I'm also in the same dorm room as one of your friends. A red-head, I think. I forget his name..."

"Oh, Gaara? He's a good friend so I think you'll enjoy being in the same dorm room with him." I noted as I smiled a bit more genuinely. I was starting to like Sai even if he does strike me as a weird vampire.

"I'm sure. Anyway, I'll take my seat now. Talk to you later, Naruto." he said as he smiled at me.

"Sure." I said as I smiled back. Sai walked over to his seat which was two desks behind me and he was sitting across from Sasuke who I refused to look at now. Not if I want to have another anxiety attack. A smile graced my features as I had realized I might have gained another friend who doesn't mind what I am even though he likes my smell. A little too much for my comfort but that didn't matter since I got a new friend. Neji seemed to sense my slowly rising mood and smiled at me.

Our teacher walked in soon after we had officially taken our seats. We have a woman as a teacher this time and she's really pretty. She was a bit tall, had dark, long and wavy hair that reached to the middle of her back. I figured she was a vampire because I got a look at her eyes. Even from where I was sitting, I could see that they were red. Like blood red. It was scary but I found that kind of cool.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Kurenai Yuhi and I'll be your English teacher for this semester. I assume all of you had a wonderfully relaxing winter break. Well, I hope you all got the rest you need because there will be no slacking off in my class." she said as she scanned all of us with careful eyes. Her smile made me uneasy and I figured that we would have a hard semester...

Kurenai sensei wasted no time in roll call and handing out our notebooks and textbooks. Then afterwords, she started teaching class. I did the best I could to take down notes on whatever she said. Seriously, English is my worst subject so I don't expect to pass this with flying colors anytime soon. As much as I wanted to let my mind wonder, Neji won't let me do that and I feel like I'm being stared at by Sasuke again. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I think this is turning out to be a bad day for me... The cycle of me taking notes and pausing every few minutes because I felt the eyes of that menacing vampire continued for over 50 minutes before class finally ended.

Thank you, God. It's finally time for lunch! I'm starving! I almost moved as quickly as a vampire when I stuffed my things into my bag. I think I heard Sai laugh at my eagerness. Glad to know he could find my behavior funny somehow. Before I had got up, I felt Sasuke breeze by me and left the classroom. I was still amazed at how quickly he moved. So flawless... Even though he hates me, I can't help but think that Sasuke is amazing.

"Let's go to lunch. I know you're hungry. And everyone's waiting for us to arrive." Neji told me as I looked towards the front of the classroom. Gaara was gone and so was Sakura who I forgot was in this class.

"Vampires..." I sighed. They move too fast for me. I sometimes wish I was like my friends so I can move as fast as they can. Another reason I wish I was a vampire is because I wouldn't have to smell the way that I do. Even if I was a vampire and a Jinchuriki at the same time, I would assume that the smell would be diluted by the vampire side. "Okay, let's go meet them." I said as Neji nodded.

"May I join you guys?" I heard Sai ask me and Neji as we turned to look at him questionably. "I don't really know anyone else to be honest." A light blush had appeared on Sai's face which made me smile. It seems like he hasn't socialized with anyone in his life before. I don't think I can say no to him because he asked so nicely and he did help me out earlier so I guess hanging out with him wouldn't hurt.

"Sure. Think of it as a thank you for helping me out. I'm sure my friends would like you too. Just don't say anything too weird..." I added as I smiled at Sai who then nodded at me.

We left the classroom and started following Neji to the cafeteria for lunch. I'm excited because I am starving and I can't wait to eat. Because I live alone and have to work to pay my rent and buy food for myself, I have to eat free lunch provided by the school. Tsunade arranged this for me. I have some extra cash on me since I can't go back home for the remainder of my school years. I still have to work to keep my home for when I _do_ return to it.

Oh hell, work... I have to get one of my friends to walk me there and pick me up or Tsunade will force me to quit my job too. I do odd jobs here and there but I work part-time over at Ichiraku Ramen mostly. Teuchi and Ayame were kind enough to help me out and lend me a job at working there with them. It's great working there and since I love eating ramen, it's a huge bonus!

As we walked to lunch, Sai ended up starting a conversation with me. Good thing too because Neji wasn't the chatterbox type... I like to talk so yeah. Anyway, Sai asked me what I usually do when I'm not hanging out with everyone and I just told him that I usually just relax alone. He sort of frowned at my answer and persuaded me to take an off campus art class with him. I draw pictures sometimes but they aren't very good.

I noticed a change in Sai's behavior when we started talking about art. He perked up way more than he did when we met earlier and started showing me some of his drawings. I was stunned with how good they were. His drawings were incredible. There were landscapes, graffiti type of drawings and some realism. There were a few anime drawings here and there but the ones that attracted me the most was the realism. They were absolutely phenomenal. I think I might take Sai up on his offer. After thinking about it, I told him that I'll go with him to the art class. I want to learn how to draw like that. Sai told me that he's going there after school tomorrow and I agreed to go with him then. Neji seemed happy that we were getting along so well. He always wanted me to talk to as many people as possible so I could make friends. Though it was never as easy for me, I'm happy to do it anyways.

The three of us reached the cafeteria then walked inside and went to stand in line for our food. Luckily, we got there in enough time to where the line isn't wrapping around the area and we would be waiting forever to get our food. I quickly scanned the entire area for Sasuke and saw no sign of him so far. I guess I can rest easy for now. So after getting our food, we walked over to our friends who had to wave to get our attention. The cafeteria is really large but at least my friends didn't have to go as far as using flares to signal us. That would be weird and it could set off the sprinklers hanging from the ceiling. Sai sat next to me after I sat next to Gaara who is supposedly his roommate. The rest of my friends noticed Sai and started asking who he is. I had to tell them to ask him since he's sitting beside me. Sai shyly introduced himself as I started to eat my food and Gaara told them that he's rooming with him. Though my friends thought Sai was a bit weird, they did like him which is a good thing. Friends help a person's self-worth. I should know.

Everyone really thought that Sai is an amazing artist also. And I took this moment to mention that I will be taking some off campus art classes with him and everyone approved of this of course. They thought it would be good for me to do something other than working constantly. Plus, they thought it would help calm me down during my moments where I have anxiety attacks. Now that I thought about it even more, it does seem like a good idea.

We ate our lunch and chatted with each other happily. Even though Sai joined our group today, our time together felt like we were back in junior high. My thoughts of Sasuke were completely out the window, much to my happiness. I didn't want to be in a crappy mood at all especially since he's the one who caused it in the first place. The school food was good too. It didn't taste like it had been in the garbage or something like that. It was better than the food they served in the junior high cafeteria. Sakura and Ino were gushing over Sai after they talked about Sasuke for a little bit and I can tell the constant attention from the two of them was making him uncomfortable. I actually felt bad for him now so I patted his shoulder reassuringly and he smiled lightly at the gesture. Our table became livelier when Bushy Brow and Kiba had come to join us. Lee thought Sai was fun but Kiba, like everyone else, thought he was just plain weird. Can't win them all I guess. Well, lunch was fun anyway. I was happy to be with everyone.

Lunch was fun even if it was like 45 minutes long. More than enough time to grab our food and talk to each other. It was a way for us to unwind from school for a bit and talk while we stuff our faces. But our 45 minutes of eating and talking came to an end and we needed to head back to our dorms so we can unpack our things. The common room of our dorm looks amazing. Sort of like a teenage paradise. There was a TV, some video games and I think they told us during our tour here that it has a Wi-Fi hotspot set up.

That meant that Shikamaru can come down here with his laptop. I said my goodbyes to my friends and started making my way up to my dorm. I vaguely remember Neji telling me that I'm in room 408… but I'm not supposed to go there because of Sasuke. I guess it can't hurt if I take a look at where my room is located anyway. After making my decision, I started making my way to my dorm again; my mood started declining a little. I'd love to hang out with my friends some more but I also need to rest. The stress I was dealing with today really wore me out…

I had soon arrived at my dorm room, key in hand and unlocked the door then went inside. The room was a fairly good sized room. There were two queen sized beds on either side of the room. Our bags were in front of them. My bags were in front of the bed that was closest to the window. I closed the door and set my key down on the table next to it. I looked out the window to see that that it overlooked the school yard and part of Konoha. It was a nice view too.

The first thing I wanted to do is change out of my uniform but I needed to unpack my things. Luckily, I don't have much so I put my clothes in the dresser before leaving a pair of green sweat pants and a beige t-shirt. Very comfortable for me to wear. I always liked wearing baggy clothes because they're easy to move in. That's normal considering that I'm male.

I grabbed my clothes, kicking off my shoes before I sauntered off to the bathroom and stripped myself of my uniform after closing the door. I noticed the bathroom was big too. Well, it was bigger than my bathroom at least. So I was happy about that. I smiled as I changed into my normal clothes then gathered up my uniform off the floor before leaving the bathroom. I stepped out, stretching my body thoroughly with a light groan.

Suddenly, I was slammed against the wall with my hands pinned above my head. My clothes had fallen to the floor. _What the hell? Who would_── I thought to myself as I struggled against the strong hold. When I opened my eyes, I was horrified to see Sasuke glaring back at me. His eyes looked murderous as his hold on my wrists tightened more. There was no escaping from him. He could easily catch me because of what he is. A vampire. He's a hunter and I am his prey... The color had drained from my face and my blood went cold from his stare. Then I noticed there was hunger in his eyes. Shit. He's going to kill me. Drain me of every drop of blood I have in my body. I didn't think my smell provoked a vampire so much.

"Sasuke...Please...don't…" I begged him. Though I knew that was pointless. He is very hungry for my blood. My pleas had fallen on deaf ears so I know I will die here...

I felt sick to my stomach as I waited for the pain of being bitten or possibly mauled by him. Small, quivering gasps escaped my lips as he leaned in towards my neck and a low growl emitted from his throat. I shivered uncomfortably when I had felt his fangs against my skin, almost puncturing it. My heart was beating fast and hard against my ribcage. And I just froze, clenching my eyes shut waiting for what I knew was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Um, I have to vent for a bit. ^^; I am _so_ glad I'm done with school. Though I am currently in my early twenties but my biggest pet peeve when I was in school (other than being bullied and picked on...) was waiting in line for an absurd amount of time to get my food. I literally have to run to get my lunch quickly so I can eat and talk to my friends at the same time. That's hard for me since my stamina isn't good and I have asthma. So running is hell for me. And to make things worse, my high school was so crowded that we had four separate lunch periods.

Each lunch period was about 30-35 minutes long. Even that wasn't enough for over 1500 students. Oh, and don't forget the teachers. They have to eat too. There were times where I was late for class because I had to stand in line to get my food. And the school rules were absolutely for shit because if you're late for class like three times or something like that, they'll either give you detention or suspend you for a day or two. The hell... Going through school is hell but it's somewhat worth it when you graduate from it. So...yay? ^^; But being bullied still sucked like hell though.

*sighs* I'm done venting now... ^^;

Okay, so I literally word vomited all over this chapter and I wasn't sure where I should stop it. ^^; So I had take a risk and end it at a bad spot so I had to stop it just when Sasuke sort of attacks Naruto. Since I hadn't updated this in a long time, I'll let you guys know what is going to happen next chapter but it's only a small spoiler… Gaara will tell Naruto how he became a vampire but that's all I'm telling you~ Anyways, I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. I've been having health issues and it has kept me from working on this chapter. Sorry for that. :( Thanks for reading everyone~

Please review if you can~


End file.
